Ninjas of love
by A0D
Summary: The story of Blake's book. May or may not be extra colorful in later chapters.


Nothing and I mean nothing could of prepared me for my greatest mistake and sin.  
I went and not only failed my heritage and clan, but I went and fell in love with the enemy's daughter.  
I sat on the edge of a cliff pondering over what I should do in till I heard my name being repeated over and over again.  
"Kage! Kage, are you listening to me?" Said a older man with a scar over his right eye with the garb of a ninja.  
"What is it, Loan?" I replied looking at him slightly agitated that my thoughts were interrupted.  
"We have a mission to steal a document from Lord Zokubutsu." Said Loan sitting beside me.  
"Do you know anything about this document?" I asked as I put my katana on my back.  
"Yes, Lord Tadashī wants this document because it is the paper trail of all of Zokubutsu's dirty deals." Answered Loan.

"Where is this document?" I asked getting up.  
"Being held by a group of bandit's that robbed the caravan that held the document, they're hold up in the cave's of Jindai mountain. Deadly force is acceptable in this mission." answered Loan.  
"Alright, I shall be on my way then." I said before vanishing from the edge of the cliff.  
"Good luck, young master." Said Loan before he disappeared as well.  
I make my way to the caves of Jindai mountain, but as I enter the caves I feel that I'm not alone, stopping and hiding in the shadow's I listen.

"Greatest heist ever, the money were going to get from this is going to pay for my retirement." Said a man in the middle of a group of men walking past me.  
"Silence, the job isn't over until we get paid, so keep your guard up that piece of shit might send men to try to steal the document back." Said another man with a claymore on his back.  
'That man with the claymore might be trouble.' I thought to my self waiting for the group to get a good enough distance away before I moved from the shadows.  
I move though the cave's until I find a thick and heavy door the most likely place they would have the document.  
Turning the hand, I was surprised to find it unlocked, but i entered anyway to find a person in their searching though drawers under the light of a single candle.  
"Shit." said the person turning around and throwing kunai at me.  
Drawing my sword I deflect all of them then sheath it before asking "Akari, why are you here?".

"To destroy a document for Lord Zokubutsa." She said ready to fight if need be.  
I stare at her cursing my luck, her outfit being the same as any kunoichi though it was a little tight around the chest area.  
My lover stood before me going through drawers again until voice's were heard outside the room we both hide in the crate next to the door.  
Her slender legs wrapped around my waist, her hazel nut eye's staring into mine as she presses her chest against mine even more.  
"Ivan's going to make us all rich, unlike are useless boss who got half of us killed." Said a man entering the room with another man.  
"Yeah, I think Ivan should be are boss, he's even personally holding onto the document that were going to use to blackmail Zokubutsu with." Said the other man going through a draw and getting some feathers and ink.  
As soon as the door closes after they leave we leave are hiding place.  
"I forgot to get parchment." said the man reopening the door seeing us.

I draw my blade and shove it though his throat to silence him unfortunately his friend saw this and started screaming.  
"Shit, Intruders!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he drew a dagger, his shout echoed though out the cave.  
Akari throws a kunai into his throat silencing him for good.  
"If you manage to survive, I'll reward you later." She said as she winked before running off.  
I run in the other direction and as fate would have it run straight into a group of them.  
"There he is." Shouted one of them pointing at me, the group rushed at me with weapons drawn.  
Throwing a smoke bomb at their feet, I rush forward and slice though the neck of the first man, stabbing two more in one clean movement.  
I spin moving my sword though the flesh of several men in a flash, jerking my sword violently to get the blood off of it before moving on.  
After a few moment of running I reach a big and open room with a single man standing in it with a claymore on his back.

"So your the pesky little bug that managed to sneak in, I'll swat you my self." He said motioning towards him with his fingers.  
I charge forward throwing several kunai at him, he side steps them all in turn I swing my blade at his head.  
He ducks and pulls on his claymore that was still on his back hitting me in the face before slowly drawing his claymore with one hand.  
It was darker then the night with a extra long handle, even without the handle the blade was longer then his whole body.  
"Come now, that can't be all you got." he said walking towards me slowly.  
'Damn it, I hate it when I'm right.' I thought running forward swinging my sword and dodging his swing only for my sword to be parried off of his sword's handle.  
Are sword's clash with my sword going flying, I jump off his chest and grab my sword while throwing kunai at him.  
This time he slams his sword into them sending them back at me and I send them back.  
He swats them out of the way with his sword and thrusts his sword into where I would of been if that was me landing.

His blade goes into a small barrel of hay.  
I thrust my sword at him from behind, but he moves just enough for it to get him in the should that was holding his sword.  
"Not bad, not bad at all." He said before kicking me in the stomach knocking me a few feet back.  
"What's your name. You can call me Ivan. Ivan Rigomortis." He said.  
"You may call me Kage, but shouldn't you surrender I messed up your sword arm pretty good." I said smirking underneath my mask.  
"Unfortunately for you I'm ambidextrous." He said smiling and putting the sword in his other hand.  
We continue are fight with neither side making any real progress until several explosions' are heard and the cave start's shaking.

"That bitch!" I said as Ivan begins laughing.  
"We can't go dying in a cave in now can we? Were settle are fight some other time, follow me if you want to live." Said Ivan  
I follow him because I had no idea on how to get out of the cave.  
"The exit is right up ahead." He said as we ran towards the exit with the cave caving in.  
"Here, A present for ya." Said Ivan tossing me a rolled up piece of paper as we exit the cave just in time.  
"Really?" I asked confused because nothing is that easy.  
"Yeah, all you go to do is stay alive till are next match." Said Ivan walking off into the woods.  
"Well, Well you survived, you deserve a reward." said Akari coming out of the forest a few moments later.  
She pushes me up against a tree and get's on her knees.

"Blake, what cha reading?" Said Yang entering the room interrupting Blake's reading.  
"A book." Said Blake slightly annoyed that she was interrupted, putting a book mark in and closing it, saving the rest for another day.

**_Hello readers, hope you enjoyed reading.  
Please leave your comments and reviews._**


End file.
